


a friend with green is a friend indeed

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Group chat, M/M, Multi, Texting, but like everyone has slept together at this point tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: gc au w all ur favourite the 100 gang
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Echo/Emori (The 100), Luna/Raven Reyes, Monty Green/Jasper Jordan, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	1. village bicycle

**Author's Note:**

> im bored and unoriginal 
> 
> jazzjordan: jasper  
> bellamyblake: bellamy  
> griffin: clarke  
> lexy: lexa  
> mountaingreen:monty  
> octagon: octavia  
> murph: murphy  
> reyesofsun: raven  
> echoe: echo  
> emoron: emori  
> millionman: miller  
> harpy: harper  
> linkin: licoln

**jazzjordan added mountaingreen, reyesofsun, griffin, lexy, bellamyblake, octagon, linkin, millionman, harpy and murph**

**jazzjordan named the chat "a friend with green is a friend indeed"**

murph: goodbye

**murph has left "a friend with green is a friend indeed"**

reyesofsun: no sir we're in this together

**reyesofsun added murph**

murph: why-

reyesofsun: remember when you broke my leg

murph: -are you the most generous, kind, beautiful, angelic, lovely soul i've ever met? full homo tho 

lexy: simp

murph: you're one to talk

lexy: i said what i said

griffin: hi bb uwu 

lexy: cause of death: gf too cute

murph: and eye- 

linkin: why does this exist

bellamyblake: ^

jazzjordan: i said so

harpy: since when do we listen to u 

jazzjordan: fine

jazzjordan: bc monty said so

millionman: okay fine

octagon: ONLY bc monty said so 

**griffin has changed "lexy" to "dropdeadlexy"**

reyesofsun: i gagged

murph: pls let me leave

mountaingreen: no

murph: god fucking dammit

**reyesofsun has changed "murph" to "murpi"**

murpi: why

reyesofsun: remember when you broke my-

murpi: understood continue on

bellamyblake: murpi

murpi: shut up

octagon: yeah bellamy shut up

bellamyblake: what did i-

**reyesofsun added loona**

reyesofsun: im simping

bellamyblake: shame on u

reyesofsun: sorry im not chronically single

dropdeadlexy: u did not have to come for him like that

loona: raven >:( that's mean

jazzjordan: that's got 2 hurt uwu 

bellamyblake: yeah u know what im gonna let myself out

reyesofsun: im sorry i takeback

bellamyblake: i allow it

mountaingreen: i want to give the earth a big hug

linkin: how high are u monty

mountaingreen: 5'8" 

jazzjordan: so smol

jazzjordan: he can climb me like a tree

harpy: i wish i was jared, 19

octagon: get in jordan 

murpi: are we just ignoring the fact that monty got asked how high he was and he told us he was 5'8"

griffin: we allow it

griffin: its monty

murpi: i

murpi: I

murpi: ...i guess

harpy: still do not understand the purpose of this chat

millionman: because covid

millionman: dis is communication and #socialdistancing

octagon: bellamy hasn't left his bed in two days miller he is an expert at social distancing

bellamyblake: yes i have

griffin: yes he has

octagon: lies

bellamyblake: swear on my car

octagon: wHEre DiD u GO

bellamyblake: roof

octagon: why

bellamyblake: so i could talk to clarke

griffin: i sat on my roof too

linkin: lexa

linkin: we could do that

linkin: we r neighbours

reyesofsun: @murpi

murpi: im already up there the signal in my room is trash

loona: i live on the beach 

reyesofsun: i will visit u after this i pinky promise

octagon: jasper and monty r so lucky they're self isolating together

mountaingreen: thats bc my parents r stuck on a cruise

mountaingreen: and they r not aware that im of the home of sexual variety

octagon: i honestly would like to know who isn't 

linkin: me 

octagon: yes acceptable

bellamyblake: me 

griffin: cap

dropdeadlexy: cap

murpi: cap

mountaingreen: jasper and i say cap

harpy: cap

millionman: CAP

octagon: tentative cap because im in range

linkin: fortified cap because octavia's is tentative

loona: i don't know you well enough but herd mentality cap

reyesofsun: cap

bellamyblake: whyd u all come for me like that i was kidding

griffin: we kno

griffin: remember when bellamy had that panic closet bi moment and fucked every girl at school

bellamyblake: :o

bellamyblake: we do not speak of it

dropdeadlexy: linkin and i want 2 hear about this

dropdeadlexy: different schools 

millionman: pretty sure he fucked girls at ur school too LOL

bellamyblake: we're stopping

linkin: whOMST

murpi: echo

murpi: emori

murpi: anya

dropdeadlexy: is clarke included 

loona: is raven included

octagon: they r females at our school that he is not related to

octagon: so yes

bellamyblake: i have made questionable decisions in my lifetime

bellamyblake: pls let me live :(

griffin: :) come to rooftop and i'll never bring it up again

bellamyblake: if thats a lie im sneaking into your home and taking your colour pencils

jazzjordan: thats not very social distancing of you

bellamyblake: @griffin swear on my car that you won't bring it up again

griffin: no can do

griffin: was iconic

**murpi added echoe and emoron**

reyesofsun: savage

millionman: murphy did NOT hesitate

echoe: hello

bellamyblake: hello

dropdeadlexy: who in this chat has slept w bellamy tho

echoe: uno

emoron: dos

griffin: tres

reyesofsun: quatro

millionman: i don't know how to say five in spanish

jazzjordan: MILLER

bellamyblake: experimenting is a healthy and completely normal part of adolescence

**millionman changed "bellamyblake" to "villagebicycle"**

octagon: i, personally, am disgusted

villagebicycle: i know what u and raven did in the broom closet last summer

villagebicycle: this username is so uncalled for

reyesofsun: I- LMAOOOOOOOO

reyesofsun: SHE WAS CURIOUS

octagon: i am going to bury myself now, farewell verona, for i must take my leave

linkin: octavia we been knew

murpi: who hasn't slept with one of the blake siblings 

loona: me

mountaingreen: me

murpi: just the four of us

murpi: i- what the fuck guys

murpi: ...LEXA? 

dropdeadlexy: clarke had a bit of a phase where she had a crush on both of us

villagebicycle: her birthday was coming up and lex and i aren't very creative

griffin: was a good night

jazzjordan: i had my reasons

harpy: octavia is hot

echoe: blake genetics r somewhat elite

murpi: cannot even begin to describe all that is wrong w this

mountaingreen: you and bellamy acting like u dont wanna fucc LMFAO

jazzjordan: monty WHAT

murpi: slander

emoron: can u swear it on bellamy's car tho

murpi: exit murphy stage left


	2. chair, but make it electric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> barbz for bernie or perish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> villagebicycle: bellamy  
> murpi: murphy  
> griffin: clarke  
> dropdeadlexy: lexa  
> millionman: miller  
> jazzjordan: jasper  
> mountaingreen: monty  
> echoe: echo  
> emori: emoron  
> harper: harpy  
> reyesofsun: raven  
> loona: luna

**a friend with green is a friend indeed**

reyesofsun: some people don't know all the lyrics to super bass and that makes me sad

millionman: way to ruin my night raven

murpi: what is super bass

dropdeadlexy: what do you MEAN what is super bass

jazzjordan: uh GAY ANthEM

mountaingreen: a monumental piece of art that will be forever remembered

loona: by our queen nicki minaj

griffin: not to be confused with cardigan balcony or whatever the fuck

villagebicycle: who

harpy: you don't know who nicki minaj is

echoe: and murphy doesn't know super bass

emoron: firstly, chair, but make it electric

emoron: secondly, soulmates. 

reyesofsun: RT RT murphamy canon?

murpi: #cancelravenreyes2020

linkin: bellamy murphy even i know super bass by nicki minaj please keep up

linkin: you are a barb or you perish

villagebicycle: octavia why are you crying

octagon: i'm SO PROUD

linkin: UwU

mountaingreen: lincoln is getting MAD boyfriend points

jazzjordan: pardon

mountaingreen: IM not giving him the boyfriend points stupid

mountaingreen: i only give those to you owo 

mountaingreen: jasper why are you crying

jazzjordan: joining octavia in the "proud of our boyfriends" club

echoe: while this is cute and all are we forgetting that bellamy and murphy have never heard super bass

griffin: i just find it funny

griffin: that my house is next to bellamys

griffin: and ravens house is next to murphys

griffin: right across the street from us

griffin: and ravens got that MASSIVE speaker

griffin: bellamy if ur not up on your roof in thirty seconds i'll key your car

villagebicycle: that's an act of terrorism

villagebicycle: i'm up

reyesofsun: murphy..

murpi: IM UP

murpi: do not key cars or throw rocks at through my window

reyesofsun: that was one time

murpi: one time too many bitch

reyesofsun: alright about to press play

octagon: im going on the roof too 

mountaingreen: I CAN HEAR IT AND WE'RE TWO STREETS OVER

echoe: I CAN HEAR IT AND I LIVE IN THE NEXT DISTRICT

reyesofsun: TOP DOWN AC WITH THE COOLING SYSTEM

loona: WHEN HEC OM UP INTHE CLLUB HE BE BLAZING UP

griffin: GOT STACKS ON DECK LIKE HE SAVING UP

dropdeadlexy: HE ILL HE REAL HE MIGHT GOTTA DEAL

harpy: HE POP BOTTLES AND HE GOT THE RIGHT KINDA BUILD

murpi: @villagebicycle do you think they would notice if we left

millionman: HE COLD HE DOPE HE MIGHT SELL COKE

jazzjordan: HE ALWAYS IN THE AIR BUT HE NEVER FLY COACH

echoe: HE A MF TRIP TRIP

emoron: SAILOR ON THE SHIP SHIP

jazzjordan: MONEY MAKE IT DRIP DRIP

octagon: KISS HIM ON THE LIP LIP

linkin: thats the kinda guy i was looking for B-)

villagebicycle: wanna sit across the road from each other on the pavement

loona: and YES YOU GET SLAPPED IF U LOOKING HO

griffin: I SAID EXCUSE ME 

reyesofsunshine: YOU'RE A HELLUVA GUY

mountaingreen: i mean-

jazzjordan: MY MY MY MY YOU'rE LIKE PELICAN FLY

murpi: we can play catch if you bring the ball

millionman: SO SHY AND i'M LOVING YOUR TIE

harpy: YOU'RE LIKE SLICKER THAN THE GUY W THE THING ON HIS EYE

villagebicycle: okay are u down there

emoron: YES I DID YES I DID

echoe: SOMEBODY PLS TELL HIM WHO THE F I IS

millionman: I AM NICKI MINAJ IM MACKIN DUDES UP

griffin: bacKIN COOPS UP

murpi: i found sidewalk chalk i can toss some across the street

jazzjordan: BOY YOU GOT MY HEARTBEAT RUNNING AWAY

octagon: BEATING LIKE A DRUM AND IT'S COMING UR WAY

villagebicycle: okay i've got a random rubber ball

linkin: can't u hear dat boom boom boom boom boom boom ay

dropdeadlexy: CAN'T YOU HEAR THAT BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM AY

murpi: putting my phone down now throw it

griffin: my mom just told me pike is gonna call the cops on us

dropdeadlexy: pike is SUCH a buzzkill

reyesofsun: doesn't he live all the way down at the other end of the street

reyesofsun: across from the jahas?

griffin: doesn't change the fact he's a punk BITCH

millionman: clarke did not hesitate

emoron: he sounds dumb

echoe: cancelled 

octagon: he was my geo teacher

octagon: do not rate

linkin: hes got those

linkin: creepy eyes

octagon: YEAH

loona: gag

jazzjordan: hey

jazzjordan: where r our lovebirds

jazzjordan: the village bicycle has been too quiet

mountaingreen: aRE THEY-

mountaingreen: nvm i just scrolled up

reyesofsun: i just watched clarke get so excited that she almost fell off the roof and then she noticed bellamy and murphy using sidewalk chalk

echoe: what r they drawing

harpy: fifty bucks that murphy drew a dick

emoron: fifty bucks he didn't

reyesofsun: pay up emori

emoron: FUCK I EXPECTED BETTER 

echoe: emphasis on EX lmFAO

harpy: IM YELLING

octagon: my brother is about to graduate high school and he's trying to draw a bigger penis than murphy

loona: how romantic

jazzjordan: can u BELIEVE we thought they were straight

linkin: who's is bigger

reyesofsun: murphy

dropdeadlexy: top

griffin: not debatable 

millionman: r u kidding

millionman: murphy is such a brat

millionman: topping from the bottom at the MOST

reyesofsun: im w griffin

loona: sorry raven

loona: im w mller

reyesofsun: top 10 anime betrayals

jazzjordan: murphy tops

jazzjordan: monty says so as well

octagon: can we NOT talk about my brother like dis

dropdeadlexy: the door if u must

octagon: this is a hate crime

linkin: bb

octagon: :D

reyesofsun: wait bellamy is picking up his phone

villagebicycle: shut up guys you're distracting me

reyesofsun: for a bigger dick competition w murphy?

villagebicycle: yes

villagebicycle: shut up

griffin: there goes his phone again

mountaingreen: commentate pls

harpy: videos if u must

millionman: descriptive and detailed

echoe: this is so exciting

emoron: i believe i am the only person who possesses the knowledge of both murphy's and bellamy's

emoron: you know

dropdeadlexy: OH MY GOD

reyesofsun: OCTAVIA JUST THREW HER PHONE OFF THE ROOF LMFAOOOOOOOOOO

griffin: she's saying, and i quote: "i'll throw myself off it too if y'all don't shut the FUCK up"

reyesofsun: the dick drawing competition has taken a violent turn as murphy has thrown a piece of chalk

reyesofsun: DIRECTLY AT BELLAMY'S WHITE SHIRT

dropdeadlexy: tell him to take it off

millionman: tell him it'll give him a tactical advantage over murphy

octagon: i have retrieved my phone and it has NOT broken

octagon: meaning i STILL have to read this conversation

reyesofsun: the SHIRT IS OFF

echoe: SHOW US MURPHY

harpy: im rolling

loona: wish i was there holy shit

reyesofsun: murphy just ate the sidewalk

griffin: IM CACKLING

octagon: murphy just displayed the most VILE act of simp-otry i've ever seen 

reyesofsun: murphy is straight up REFUSING to stand up

linkin: come on top we're rooting for u

loona: linCOLN LMAO

griffin: #letbellamybottom2020

echoe: what he didn't let u?

dropdeadlexy: EYE-

millionman: has passed away, feel free to contact him w a oujia board bc he is BEYOND THE MF GRAVE

reyesofsun: WE JUST YELLED "COME ON TOP" AND MURPHY JUST ENDED BELLAMY'S CAREER

murpi: i am back

murpi: i did not eat the sidewalk i tripped gracefully

murpi: i refuse to read the rest of the messages

mountaingreen: we alr know ur gonna read them later 2nite

murpi: monty stop coming for my NECK

villagebicycle: i read up to a point

villagebicycle: echo u did NOT have to expose me like that

echoe: i most certainly did 

emoron: forbidden knowledge

octagon: do u ever wish u were jared, 19

harpy: literally yesterday but pop off i guess


	3. pogs girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is almost pure nonsense but at least my meme game is NOT weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for this

**a friend with green is a friend indeed**

jazzjordan: its appreciating my boyfriend hours

dropdeadlexy: its always appreciating monty green hours ur just lucky u get to hit that too 

mountaingreen: bold of u to assume that he's the one hitting it

murpi: take away my eyesight! hahaha!

griffin: my hogwarts house is gryffindor 

octagon: bet

villagebicycle: unite

millionman: oh worm? 

millionman: hufflepuff ftw

harpy: yES

jazzjordan: yessir B-)

loona: owo

mountaingreen: ravenclaw tho

reyesofsun: hell yeah 

dropdeadlexy: uh huh

emoron: bitch PLEASE

emoron: we been knew slytherins the best

murpi: seconded

echoe: thirded 

villagebicycle: did we expect anything different

jazzjordan: idk i feel like u could be slytherin

villagebicycle: take it back

echoe: there is nothing wrong w being in slytherin

millionman: ravenclaw and slytherin be top houses

griffin: u r in hufflepuff

millionman: i said what i said

loona: he did not lie!

griffin: eye-

murpi: that is such a thoughtful insight and completely correct

harpy: y'all wild!

emoron: yankee w no brim

villagebicylce: brim w no yankee

reyesofsun: WHEEZING

mountaingreen: pardon me

dropdeadlexy: what is a brim w no yankee

jazzjordan: if ykyk

loona: just check his meme page

jazzjordan: :O

loona: was it supposed to be a secret

griffin: LMAO

harpy: we know murphy contributes occasionally too

harpy: u ain't slick

murpi: i ain't even SAY SHIT

murpi: keep my name out ur MOUTH

octagon: bellamy said he wanted a boyfriend w good memes literally three hours ago

villagebicycle: i say a lot of things that does not mean ur supposed to LISTEN

villagebicycle: @linkin come get ur mans

millionman: @murpi come get ur mans

linkin: i would if i could :(

octagon: <3

griffin: they grow up so fast

griffin: @dropdeadlexy look at our children

reyesofsun: clarke i can hear u crying from across the street

dropdeadlexy: a tear MAY have slipped from my eye

dropdeadlexy: but thats a secret i'll never tell

dropdeadlexy: u know u love me

jazzjordan: pogs girl

jazzjordan: go sip girl

jazzjordan: pig girl

murpi: DGHSJDKJHKAHDJBCBEKDH

reyesofsun: IM CRYING IF YKYK

villagebicycle: im deceased

octagon: what is a pogs

linkin: isnt it that thing from the nineties

griffin: i can hear laughter from all over the neighbourhood rn

griffin: im surrounded

murpi: POGS GIRL 

reyesofsun: jasper i love u

mountaingreen: .

reyesofsun: full platonic

jazzjordan: lyt

jazzjordan: u know i had to do it to em

griffin: tell me why bellamy is on the sidewalk recreating that meme rn 

villagbicycle: i may be many things, but most importantly, i am COMMITTED

murpi: i wanna see this

reyesofsun: same

echoe: snapchat it

emoron: social distancing. 

murpi: we all in our own yards

murpi: raven why do you have a rocket in your backyard

reyesofsun: got bored

echoe: so u built

echoe: a ROCKET

loona: pHew

loona: the talent

loona: having raven reyes as my gf is my biggest flex 

reyesofsun: brb

murpi: shes crying

reyesofsun: stop exposing me

murpi: she just wiped her nose with a screwdriver

loona: thats my girl 

emoron: i just saw the video of bellamy recreating the meme

emoron: he was not lying about commitment

millionman: how u get the tanlines like dat

villagebicycle: paint

griffin: life imitates art

murpi: technically i could egg clarke, bellamy and raven's houses

murpi: if i stood on the edge of the sidewalk i definitely could

murpi: i wanna see if i can hit bellamy's window from my roof 

octagon: two houses alike in dignity-

mountaingreen: murphy is juliet because hes younger

jazzjordan: imagine graduating during covid year

linkin: :(

echoe: :(

villagebicycle: :(

dropdeadlexy: :(

murpi: what the hot diggity dog does romeo and juliet have to do with me egging houses

reyesofsun: u have a strange way of flirting

harpy: and its bellamy's house

octagon: uh yeah and MINE

octagon: if i see even a SLIVER of eggshell you're a dead man

murpi: i have impeccable aim

jazzjordan: sometimes i forget that murphy plays baseball

echoe: murphy plays baseball? 

murpi: at least i dont play volleyball *looks at miller and raven*

millionman: at least i don't play soccer *looks at jasper and echo and lexa and clarke*

jazzjordan: at least i don't play basketball *looks at blake family and their goddamn godly genetics and emori*

octagon: at least we don't play tennis *looks at monty and harper"

harpy: at least we don't play football *looks at lincoln*

linkin: at least i play a sport

loona: ....

loona: words can HURT

reyesofsun: no bb im sorry

loona: forgiven

loona: but ur on thin fucking ice

griffin: looks like somebody is NOT getting any tonight

millionman: literally nobody is getting any except for jasper and monty 

millionman: we're SELF ISOLATING

griffin: oh yeah

griffin: :( that was aggressive


	4. friends who fortnite together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot perhaps,,,, next chapter, perhaps

**emoron changed group chat name from "a friend with green is a friend indeed" to "john murphy is a dead man walking"**

**emoron changed "murpi" to "deadmanwalking"**

deadmanwalking: emori how many times do i have to say it

deadmanwalking: im SORRY

emoron: there is no coming back from this one 

echoe: babe its not that bad please calm down

emoron: i cant believe u had to see it

griffin: what happened

villagebicycle: can u pls not kill murphy

reyesofsun: murphamy confirmed

villagebicycle: ..because i don't want him dead?

harpy: thats practically a marriage proposal from u

millionman: adorable

villagebicycle: who else am i gonna play fortnite w

jazzjordan: u play w me and monty literally all the time but go off i guess

deadmanwalking: you guys suck at fortnite

griffin: y'all still wont say what murphy did

emoron: no

echoe: he sent me a cursed photo of emori

emoron: :O

emoron: "babe its not that bad please calm down" 

echoe: HE said it was cursed

echoe: it is in fact, adorable

emoron: stop im gonna cry in the club

emoron: murphy is still cancelled but perhaps he will live another day

deadmanwalking: how charitable of you

**emoron changed "deadmanwalking" to "bellamysbitch"**

emoron: my only condition is that it stays like this

bellamysbitch: what the-

villagebicycle: .

bellamysbitch: i thought it was discussed that bellamy blake is an itsy bitsy bottom

mountaingreen: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

jazzjordan: he did NOT HESITATE

griffin: just bc u radiate top energy does not mean that u aren't still whipped

bellamysbitch: je ne comprende 

loona: nice to see that two years of french have been absorbed

reyesofsun: murphamy confirmed

linkin: raven just pops in every once in a fucking while to say murphamy confirmed

dropdeadlexy: murphamy confirmed

villagebicycle: i feel objectified

octagon: what are you gonna do about it? cry? huh? 

millionman: i saw this man cry over roadkill a few months ago do not underestimate him being in touch w his emotions

harpy: :(

mountaingreen: i would cry too wtf

loona: nooooo

bellamysbitch: how splatty was it 

dropdeadlexy: did YOU hit it LOL

echoe: should have eaten it

linkin: two types of people

griffin: notice the ravenclaw/slytherin vs hufflepuff/gryffindor

dropdeadlexy: sweetheart i know you've been watching harry potter movies over and over again for about three days straight but you need to relax 

griffin: i would let ginny weasley hit me w a bus and i'd say thank u

millionman: roadkill confirmed

villagebicycle: i laughed a bit

bellamysbitch: okay so ur done crying now? get the fuck on fortnite before i egg your window

villagebicycle: and i oop

villagebicycle: okay

linkin: um murphy's bitch confirmed? 

jazzjordan: gottem

mountaingreen: the bottom came out

villagebicycle: shut the fuck up before i flush all your weed down the toilet

mountaingreen: you wouldnt DARE

villagebicycle: i would dare. 

jazzjordan: monty i would defend you but bellamy got into that fight with jaha's kid that one time and now im permanently scared 

griffin: i REMEMBER THAT I WAS SO PISSED

dropdeadlexy: why

bellamysbitch: because bellamy needed to assert dominance and all that stupid alpha male jock bullshit and wells was just easy money yadda yadda ya

bellamysbitch: now go away he needs to play fortnite

octagon: bellamy why are you screaming ur gonna wake up mom

villagebicycle: this GROUP CHAT IS A CONSTANT STREAM OF ABUSE DIRECTED TOWARDS ME

dropdeadlexy: i had an angry and confusing closet stage too bellamy its okay

griffin: she threatened me with a knife!

echoe: i dated bellamy. 

emoron: i dated murphy. 

villagebicycle: echo wtf

mountaingreen: lexa u did what

jazzjordan: i just told monty i liked him while we were high and that was it wtf is up w u guys

bellamysbitch: 1) emori i was an absolute gent keep my NAME OUT UR MOUTH

bellamysbitch: 2) monty and jasper did not have to flex on us that hard

reyesofsun: rt rt

loona: i mean raven i never exactly threatened u w a knife

linkin: pretty sure raven threatened u w a bomb which is so much worse but go off i guess

reyesofsun: must you expose me like this

loona: its okay it was kinda hot

reyesofsun: quit playing w me before i break dis self isolation

loona: bet

harpy: HAH sugar GAY

millionman: HAH

bellamysbitch: bellamy get on fortnite NOW

villagebicycle: i've BEEN ON FORTNITE where tf r u 

millionman: friends that fortnite together stay together uwu

harpy: "friends" 

harpy: but go off i guess

octagon: can you guys shut the fuck up before bellamy blows a fuse

loona: blow murphy instead lol

griffin: i can hear bellamy screaming from here

bellamysbitch: bellamy calm down we're gonna play minecraft now

bellamysbitch: u need to calm down

villagebicycle: creative mode? 

bellamysbitch: creative mode. 

octagon: @linkin okay?

linkin: okay. 

octagon: maybe okay will be our always

millionman: SHUT THE FUCK UP SKSDHKSDJSKHDJSHDK

jazzjordan: i spat out my water

mountaingreen: u werent even drinking water

jazzjordan: i metaphorically spat out my water

dropdeadlexy: i dont think jasper has drank straight up water in months

dropdeadlexy: coffee, redbull, or some other suspicious liquids

jazzjordan: does bong water count

echoe: i gagged

emoron: yeah jasper wtf

jazzjordan: my body DIFFERENT B)


	5. exit murphy stage left (the remix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the chat "spaghetti but out of a bag":  
> blemy= bellamy  
> glockgriffin= clarke  
> ecwhore= echp  
> gayvengayes= raven
> 
> in "john murphy is a dead man walking" all the names are the same as the last chapter :)

**john murphy is a dead man walking**

bellamysbitch: i really dont like the name of this gc tbh 

bellamysbitch: i dont like MY NAME wtf i forgot about it

bellamysbitch: i'll do anything to change it

villagebicycle: then perish. 

emoron: there is NO coming back from that

harpy: shots fired

millionman: harper nobody says that anymore

bellamysbitch: okay i guess i'll go fuck myself

villagebicycle: i take it back :(

bellamysbitch: you fucking simp

villagebicycle: what the fuck john murphy

loona: is this...

loona: FLIRTING?????????

reyesofsun: murphamy confirmed

griffin: gasping!

dropdeadlexy: u LOVE TO SEE IT

jazzjordan: i absolutely DO.

bellamysbitch: he told me to perish what are you guys TALKING ABOUT

mountaingreen: but then u called him a simp

mountaingreen: implies that he was simping for you

octagon: i don't love to see this

linkin: octavia can you pls just get w it

octagon: okay FINE. 

**spaghetti but out of a bag**

blemy: i have a conundrum 

blemy: who named this fucking chat wtf 

blemy: oh the names are different too thats nice

ecwhore: that was me

ecwhore: clarkes name was so shit

gayvengayes: it was like "enemies to friends to lovers but back to friends because we're gay" 

glockgriffin: this chat is just bellamy and all the girls he turned gay 

glockgriffin: echo it fits PERFECTLY

blemy: pride: hurt

ecwhore: LMFAOFOOHAHADOHDHD

ecwhore: she doesn't mean it

blemy: thank u uwu

gayvengayes: anyways why did bellamy bring it back from the dead

blemy: like i said before you all shrunk my balls

blemy: i have a conundrum

glockgriffin: are you gonna explain it

blemy: y murphy hate being implied

blemy: that hes like

blemy: u know

gayvengayes: oh my GODDDDDDDDDDDDD

ecwhore: U IS SAD BC MURPHY SAYS NO TO MURPHAMY

glockgriffin: o h m y g o d i a m d y i n g

blemy: i taketh it backeth 

blemy: i shall pretend this never happened

blemy: simply erasing it from memory

gayvengayes: DSGGFSKHSK NO NO NO STAY RIGHT THERE BELLAMY BLAKE

ecwhore: be honest we can tell when ur lying even over text

ecwhore: do u have feelies for mr john murphy

blemy: no

ecwhore: that took you way longer than it shouldve for a two letter word

blemy: FINE perhaps a teeny tiny ittiest bittiest bit its MICROSCOPIC

glockgriffin: AGHDGAKHDLHJLADLaGHDG

ecwhore: my baby is all grown up im cryig

gayvengayes: "its microscopic" thats what she said

gayvengayes: not us tho AM I RIGHT GIRLS

ecwhore: KDMLAJDNXKAKNSEJODNAJK

glockgriffin: spat out my water

blemy: i will end your lives if you tell anyone

blemy: can u guys NOT talk about my dick you literally ALL have girlfriends

blemy: but im talking about the murphy thing

glockgriffin: i solemnly swear i will not

gayvengayes: omg quit it w the harry potter bullshit clarke

gayvengayes: but i promise too

ecwhore: can i tell emori 

blemy: NO.

ecwhore: ugh fine pinky swear

gayvengayes: okay so murphamy half confirmed

glockgriffin: im FREAKING OUT

ecwhore: so what r u gonna do about it

blemy: absolutely nothing

blemy: simply wait for it to go away

glockgriffin: ur so stupid

gayvengayes: will bellamy blake's braincells pls stand up

ecwhore: everyone and their mom can tell murphy digs u

blemy: then why does he despise it

glockgriffin: oh my GOD

glockgriffin: because hes a tuff guy w his tragic past that guys not just gonna open up on a PUBLIC GC 

glockgriffin: hes not gonna purposely imply that he has ANY sort of feelings about anything

gayvengayes: but he literally tripped on nothing the other day when u took ur shirt off

blemy: i dont just want sex

blemy: lol

ecwhore: nor does he

ecwhore: but ur buff and murphy has eyes u dumb fuck 

ecwhore: notice how he only plays fortnite w u lmfaooooo

blemy: thats only cuz monty and jasper suck 

gayvengayes: jasper is literally ranked top 100 in the world at fortnite so thats a LIE

blemy: oh 

blemy: i still dont believe it

glockgriffin: does octavia know

blemy: she has her suspicions

glockgriffin: EVERYONE has their suspicions ugh

ecwhore: guys the other gc is getting sus 

**john murphy is a dead man walking**

bellamysbitch: y'all this gc feeling a lil quiet...

loona: haven't heard my loud ass gf in a hot minute

dropdeadlexy: u right u right

emoron: a mystery. 

jazzjordan: awwww y'all r getting worried about ur significant others?? cute 

mountaingreen: who says romance is dead

bellamysbitch: we're just used to them being loud as fuck its not that deep

octagon: waidaminute

linkin: they mad sus 

octagon: WAIDAMINUTE

millionman: WHAT OCTAVIA 

octagon: W A I D A M I N U T E

octagon: jasper just said "y'all r worried about ur significant others" to murphy, luna, lex and emori

octagon: murphy i ain't seen a denial yet. 

harpy: YOOOOOO

linkin: oh SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT

jazzjordan: OH SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

emoron: HAHAHHAHAHAH FUCK john EXPOSED HIMSELF

loona: we been KNEW

dropdeadlexy: where is raven she needs to be here

dropdeadlexy: RAVEN COME BACK U NEED TO DO IT

reyesofsun: what what what

reyesofsun: OH FUCK

reyesofsun: #MURPHAMYCONFIRMED BITCHESSSSSSSSS

griffin: HELL YEAHHHHHH

echoe: DAMN RIGHT!!!!!!!!!

mountaingreen: is it just me or did the three of them come back with a suspicious amount of enthusiasm

villagebicycle: what

villagebicycle: @bellamysbitch what did u do this time

bellamysbitch: i didn't do SHIT but everyone knows u wanna tap all this 

villagebicycle: thought it'd been established that i'd be the one getting the strap but pop off ig 

bellamysbitch: i

dropdeadlexy: SHDJSAGKdshkGDKJGDSASJHDGDSGHSADJSDJHGDS

emoron: BELLAMY DID NOT HESITATE

loona: BELLAMY BLAKE IS TAKING NAMES 

octagon: some things your poor little sisters didn't need to hear

octagon: 1) this

echoe: WWWWWWWWWORLDSTAR

harpy: raven HIT IT!

reyesofsun: MURPHAMY CONFIRMEDEDEDEDEDEDEEDEDE

bellamysbitch: oh i have to ummm water my plants

bellamysbitch: exit murphy stage left

reyesofsun: our room windows are directly next to each other

reyesofsun: u do not have plants

reyesofsun: oh he has thrown his phone on the bed

reyesofsun: oh he is staring at his phone

reyesofsun: he saw me looking at closed the windows we all know whats about to go down ;)))))


	6. opposite of no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he did not say yes he said opposite of no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALTERATIONS:   
> john murphy is a dead man walking -> skidaddle skidoodle your dick is now a noodle  
> bellamysbitch -> bitch
> 
> spaghetti but out of a bag: all names are the same
> 
> who want da smoke B-) :  
> jasperthefriendlyghost = jasper  
> murfee = murphy  
> harpoon = harper  
> handofgod = echo  
> montagreen = monty  
> n8 = miller

**john murphy is a dead man walking**

**reyesofsun changed "john murphy is a dead man walking" to "skidaddle skidoodle your dick is now a noodle"**

**skidaddle skidoodle your dick is now a noodle**

reyesofsun: boom

**bellamysbitch changed their name to "bitch"**

bitch: now i may be MANY THINGS, but honest is definitely one of them

reyesofsun: rt

loona: which is why u can honestly say ur also bellamys bitch????

griffin: roasted

bitch: if anyone is anyones bitch he is MY bitch

villagebicycle: come again? 

bitch: i said what i said 

bitch: what are you gonna do about it

mountaingreen: wait im getting popcorn

jazzjordan: no its just getting good monty

villagebicycle: john murphy ur bold for a guy thats half a foot shorter than me

bitch: you're older than me thats a moot point

villagebicycle: i said what i said

villagebicycle: what are you gonna do about it?

harpy: OOOOOOOh

dropdeadlexy: uno reversed on dat bitch

reyesofsun: murphamy confirmed

octagon: this is absolutely disgusting

griffin: i can hear you gagging from my house octavia shut up

linkin: oi

octagon: awh <3

**spaghetti but out of a bag**

blemy: guys what the fuck is going on

blemy: what are my fingers typing

blemy: head empty no thoughts

gayvengayes: that my friend, was sexual tension 

glockgriffin: where is echo when w need her

glockgriffin: @ecwhore @ecwhore @ecwhore

ecwhore: what !!!?!?!?!?!???!?!

ecwhore: what did i miss

gayvengayes: go read the other chat

ecwhore: okay give me a minute

ecwhore: NOOOOOO WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

gayvengayes: DAS ITTTTTTTTTTTTT

blemy: and i-

glockgriffin: that was the most home of sexual thing u ever saw right

ecwhore: it certainly was

gayvengayes: awkward yet sexy flirting at its finest

ecwhore: we LOVE TO SEE IT!!!!

**who want da smoke B-)**

jasperthefriendlyghost: murpiiiiiiiiiii

jasperthefriendlyghost: wanna explain what that was......

murfee: what what was

harpoon: that

murfee: ur gonna have to be more specific guys

handofgod: you and bellamy 

handofgod: on the other gc

montagreen: that was the closest thing to a confession from murphy i've ever seen

n8: u could cut it w a knife

murfee: i was just

murfee: teasing

n8: damn straight u were ;)))))

n8: my boy!

harpoon: don't u mean

harpoon: damn gay

harpoon: bc god DAMN that was GAY

montagreen: amen !!!!!!!!!

jasperthefriendlyghost: preach!!!!!!!!!!!

murfee: and eye- 

murfee: no comment

handofgod: ugh can we just get straight to it

handofgod: do you like bellamy or not and don't you dare lie to me john murphy

harpoon: *excited silence*

montagreen: *nervous silence*

jasperthefriendlyghost: *no silence, eating popcorn*

n8: *impatient silence*

murfee: i

murfee: opposite of no

handofgod: so yes? 

murfee: i did not say that

murfee: i said opposite of no

murfee: no more questions you'll have to contact my lawyer

jasperthefriendlyghost: OH MYYYYYYYY JESUS CHRIST ON A BICYCLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

harpoon: I CRY!!!! I CRY!!!!!!!!!!

montagreen: im so happi

n8: dats dat gay shit and i LOVE IT

handofgod: girls get shit done

handofgod: murphy we have read receipts i know ur still there but i'll let it slide

**skidaddle skidoodle your dick is now a noodle**

linkin: anyone wanna tell me why raven thought that would be an okay name for a gc 

linkin: my mom just looked at my phone and sighed in disappointment

octagon: say hi for me

linkin: okay :)

loona: SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!

reyesofsun: linctavia confirmed

mountaingreen: we love to see it

mountaingreen: my mood is so good

loona: awh so cute uwu 

**private chat between emori and echo**

echo: okay so i SWORE i wouldn't tell you but i crossed my fingers when i said that

echo: and im going to hell anyways

echo: but bellamy has feelings for murphy

echo: i quote: "itsy bitsy they're basically microscopic" 

emori: no fucking way

emori: babe

emori: i literally

emori: JUST GOT

emori: murphy to tell me 

emori: HE HAS FEELIES !!!!!!!!!

echo: BABE!!!!!!!

emori: IM DANCING RN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

echo: our exes r about to be happy w EACH OTHER

emori: this is a fanfic plot im not capping

echo: WORD!!!!!!!

emori: what do we do w this prized information

echo: do we meddle

emori: do we meddle

echo: do we meddle

emori: do we meddle

echo: do we meddle

emori: do we meddle

echo: do we meddle

emori: do we meddle

echo: do we meddle

emori: do we meddle

echo: do we meddle

emori: .......

emori: we will meddle

emori: but tmr

echo: love this for us!!!!!!!!!!

emori: i love you

echo: my heart stopped just became goo lol but how r u doing

echo: ilyt

**skidaddle skidoodle your dick is now a noodle**

harpy: now where did emori and echo go

villagebicycle: interesting observation harper

loona: mysteries of life w tim and moby

emoron: we were

emoron: uhhhh

emoron: we were

echoe: we were sexting mind your own business

emoron: _sent attachment "ipretendidonotseeit.jpg*_

millionman: amazing

dropdeadlexy: flawless

griffin: immaculate ideas

reyesofsun: ;))))))))))))

octagon: inspiring

linkin: :O

linkin: ain't no complaints

villagebicycle: things i did not have to see my little sister respond to

villagebicycle: 1) that

linkin: sorry

octagon: i am not

mountaingreen: y'all go to SLEEP we got zoom calls in the morning

jazzjordan: wait we had school

bitch: oh my god jasper how are you still alive at this point


	7. cinematic parallels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALTERATIONS: 
> 
> skidaddle skidoodle your dick is now a noodle: same as last chapter
> 
> new chat: all names explained!
> 
> enjoy :))

**untitled group chat**

**echo has added octaviablake, clarkegriffin, emori, jasperjordan, montygreen, lincoln, lexa, ravenreyes, luna, harpermcintyre, and natemiller to the chat**

**echo has changed "untitled group chat" to "murphy and bellamy's personal cupids"**

**murphy and bellamy's personal cupids**

**echo has changed "echo" to "iceicebaby"**

iceicebaby: change ur names quick i have important matters to discuss

**clarkegriffin has changed "clark griffin" to "gaylorswift"**

**jasperjordan has changed "jasperjordan" to "jdog"**

**lincoln has changed "lincoln" to "notabraham"**

**natemiller has changed "natemiller" to "werethemillers"**

**lexa has changed "lexa" to "alexaplaydespacito"**

**octaviablake has changed "octaviablake" to "octavius"**

**ravenreyes has changed "ravenreyes" to "notravenreyes"**

**luna has changed "luna" to "flokru"**

**montygreen has changed "montygreen" to "countryroads"**

**emori has changed "emori" to "emo"**

**harpermcintyre has changed "harpermcintyre" to "marperhcintyre"**

iceicebaby: is that everyone

iceicebaby: good

notravenreyes: echo what r u doing....

iceicebaby: SHHHHHh

emo: trust me its good news

iceicebaby: everyone SHHHHHH pay attention

iceicebaby: it has come to our attention that 

iceicebaby: drumroll pls

jdog: *drumroll noise* 

iceicebaby: murphy and bellamy have feelings for each other

werethemillers: my MOM could have told u that

iceicebaby: no

emo: its confirmed

emo: from both sides

octavius: so its MUTUAL

emo: yes ma'am

notabraham: :O

countryroads: swear it on bellamy's car

iceicebaby: i swear it on bellamys car raven and clarke were there

gaylorswift: its true i was clarke

emo: and murphy admitted it to multiple ppl

marperhcintyre: he sure did

flokru: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

alexaplaydespacito: this is so exciting 

iceicebaby: so you are all here 

iceicebaby: for a team meeting

emo: we are gonna get them together

emo: they will come out of this self isolation

emo: as BOYFRENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

countryroads: I LIKE IT

countryroads: aren't we only self isolating for like two more weeks

jdog: what is step 1

iceicebaby: uhhhhhh

emo: this is where u guys come in

emo: we r brainstorming

octavius: how about we just tell murphy that bellamy likes him

octavius: and tell bellamy that murphy likes him

octavius: sorted

gaylorswift: not subtle enough they r petty and would hate us for life

alexaplaydespacito: bellamy is about to grad and he cant ask out a silly old junior

notabraham: couldn't be me

iceicebaby: couldnt be me

jdog: okay but did u ask out ur bf freshman year???

jdog: dont think so

jdog: high five me monty

countryroads: im sitting RIGHT NEXT TO U

jdog: your point?

countrydog: yeah u know what we flexed on em

octavius: lets get back to the point where my brother is too pussy to ask out a junior

flokru: can we blame him have u met murphy

flokru: hes the type of guy that like kicks puppies and makes babies cry

emo: dogs make him ugly-cry and he hates babies but i definitely see what ur getting at

notravenreyes: yeah u make a point

notravenreyes: he's gonna go to hell and tell satan to get out of his throne

alexaplaydespacito: murphy making satan his bitch // murphy making bellamy his bitch

werethemillers: cinematic parallels

marperhcintyre: LMAODHAODJISOhOAUHOD

iceicebaby: did you imply that bellamy is satan

octavius: if she did i would agree with her

countrydog: look at our little evil boys getting together

countrydog: brings a tear to my eye

gaylorswift: they're literally both older than u

countrydog: i said what i said and i stand by it!

notabraham: y'all i think theyre a bit sus

notabraham: wait- is dis

notabraham: ....flirting?

marperhcintyre: RAVEN GO GO GO 

notravenreyes: IM GOING

**skidaddle skidoodle your dick is now a noodle**

villagebicycle: i find it funny how nobody has said anything in the past half an hour

villagebicycle: what are y'all doing

villagebicycle: and why am i being excluded :(

bitch: plotting ur demise

villagebicycle: :O

bitch: nah jk idk why either

villagebicycle: swear on my car?

bitch: i swear on ur car idk why they're all ONLINE BUT NOT ON THIS CHAT

villagebicycle: just bc u caps lock doesnt mean they can hear u

villagebicycle: texts cant get louder

bitch: its the sentiment that matters

bitch: dont come at me w ur technicalities

villagebicycle: that was a big word did u hurt ur brain??

bitch: god ur such a fuckin nerd bell

villagebicycle: u love it

bitch: .... maybe

reyesofsun: MURPHAMY CONFIRMED??????

villagebicycle: interesting that someone else makes an appearance at such a turn of events

octagon: we all been here wys 

villagebicycle: we're sitting across from each other and you've been typing to a chat that wasn't this one

octagon: i was texting lincoln 

linkin: its true i am lincoln

villagebicycle: he types that fast? was a ding every like two seconds

villagebicyle: u sus

echoe: dont be so paranoid bellamy

griffin: yeah we just been watching the murphamy show

bitch: thats a lie 

bitch: raven would normally say IT much earlier

villagebicyle: we're onto u guys

jazzjordan: omg couples that do detective work together stay together

dropdeadlexy: nobody has ever said that ever

jazzjordan: i just did

dropdeadlexy: i allow it

dropdeadlexy: couples that do detective work together stay together

harpy: and thats on lucifer morningstar and chloe decker !!!

mountaingreen: imagine watching lucifer and not having a crush on either chloe or maze

harpy: cant relate

griffin: cant relate

octagon: cant relate

linkin: cant relate

jazzjordan: cant relate

dropdeadlexy: cant relate

villagebicycle: cant relate

echoe: cant relate

emoron: cant relate

bitch: ..... cant relate

millionman: i relate

millionman: im gay

millionman: am i REALLY the only gay guy on dis chat

griffin: bi

villagebicycle: seconded

reyesofsun: thirded

harpy: fourthed

octagon: fifthed

echoe: seventhed

emoron: pans!

bitch: preach!

jazzjordan: love em!

mountaingreen: uwu

dropdeadlexy: hmmmm i am lezbyan

loona: cottage core babey!!!

linkin: .... 

linkin: im 

linkin: *whispers* 

linkin: straight 

octagon: we allow it 

linkin: thank u

bitch: simp

octagon: says u 

griffin: yeah we still have the vid of u chewing the sidewalk when bellamy took off his shirt

bitch: i am simply clumsy

bitch: bellamy had no correlation 

villagebicycle: sure jan 

loona: hit it babe

reyesofsun: murphamy confirmed


	8. harper saves the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this spells out disaster basically but what did u expect from a bunch of lovestruck homosexuals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALTERATIONS:  
> none, all the same as the last chapter :)  
> enjoy!

**skidaddle skidoodle your dick is now a noodle**

bitch: nah u guys r sus

villagebicycle: octavias phone keeps blinking at the speed of light and i know for FACTS lincoln's been mowing his lawn for the past twenty minutes

bitch: i can see raven from her window and shes typing a lot

bitch: perhaps it is her

octagon: yeah its just raven

reyesofsun: yeah its just me

villagebicycle: liar

villagebicycle: you have a specific notification sound for raven, clarke, lincoln and me 

octagon: i changed it

villagebicycle: i just heard it 

villagebicycle: right after you LIED to me

griffin: oml bell relax its not that deep

griffin: come to roof im bored

villagebicycle: :///

villagebicycle: i will allow it this once

**murphy and bellamy's personal cupids**

notravenreyes: YO THAT WAS TOO CLOSE

octavius: the burn of bellamys stare is forever engraved into my back

octavius: i am an actress

octavius: retrieve my oscar

notabraham: *presents oscar" 

iceicebaby: simp

emo: how do we keep them from being suspicious

gaylorswift: say we're gonna do a surprise skype call for wells' birthday

gaylorswift: the both of them hate wells

gaylorswift: so itll make sense

gaylorswift: i just told bellamy

gaylorswift: i also told wells for cover so nobody mention to bellamy or murphy that wells' birthday was like three weeks ago

alexaplaydespacito: you are so clever my love

gaylorswift: im crying

notravenreyes: can confirm shes crying i see her from my house

notravenreyes: bellamy isnt even like sus of her crying this is so normal

alexaplaydespacito: does she actually cry every time i express my love for her

gaylorswift: no.

notravenreyes: yes

gaylorswift: you used to threaten me w knives

gaylorswift: im proud of u

alexaplaydespacito: i-

notabraham: ew lex did u just wipe ur nose on a lead

alexaplaydespacito: shut up stalker you didnt sleep the whole night after your first kiss w octavia

notabraham: what the fu

octavius: babe that is so cute did u really

notabraham: no comment, will continue mowing lawns now

alexaplaydespacito: i will comment for him

alexaplaydespacito: yes, he did

jdog: u guys r wack

countryroads: yeah wtf 

werethemillers: sorry sweatys we cant have basic high school relationships like urs

marperhcintyre: yeah monty remember when we dated for that hot second in middle school and jasper got so jealous that he shaved his whole head to get ur attention

jdog: harper wtf

iceicebaby: LMFAOOOOOOOO

emo: echo baby we werent much better 

emo: we dated two guys that are now into each other to avoid our feelings

iceicebaby: oh true dat

iceicebaby: nostalgic uwu 

jdog: GUYS we're getting off topic

flokru: yeah we got cupid business to get to

notravenreyes: lets get down to business

flokru: no angel 

notravenreyes: fine but can we netflix party mulan later

flokru: definitely

notravenreyes: <3

marperhcintyre: im gonna sacrifice secret information to distract bellamy and murphy

marperhcintyre: this better not go unnoticed or y'all dead to me

**skidaddle skidoodle your dick is now a noodle**

harpy: so u know anya

harpy: the one bellamy had sex w 

emoron: yeah i had her sloppy seconds 

villagebicycle: i-

bitch: what

emoron: JK LMAOOOO lex lincoln echo and i r close w her

harpy: yeah she and i r talking

harpy: we're going on a date after self isolation

harpy: maybe i can add her to the chat in a few days

villagebicycle: OMG!!!!!!!!

echoe: Y'ALL ARE!!!!!???????

reyesofsun: i stan it

dropdeadlexy: mood

griffin: omg HARPER

mountaingreen: HELLLLL YEAHHHHHH GET IT HARPER!!!!!!!!!!

millionman: no choice but to stan

loona: seconded

octagon: y'all make such a pretty couple

bitch: nice pull harper im impressed

linkin: happy for u :)

villagebicycle: i fw it

harpy: so ur not mad or anything

villagebicycle: not at ALL i love it

villagebicycle: tbh if everyone on this chat got mad about exes none of us would be friends anymore

bitch: but thats a conversation for another day 

villagebicycle: im gonna map it out

bitch: bellamy no

villagebicycle: bellamy yes

bitch: ur such a fucking nerd omg 

reyesofsun: murphamy confirmed

bitch: shut up raven

villagebicycle: shut up raven 

bitch: hah got there first

villagebicycle: im gonna beat ur punk ass to a pulp

bitch: oh yeah?

**murphy and bellamy's personal cupids**

marperhcintyre: sufficiently distracted

marperhcintyre: good thinking raven hitting them with the murphamy confirmed early

notravenreyes: r u serious ur a war hero

notravenreyes: ur sacrifice does not go unnoticed

alexaplaydespacito: honestly harper u and anya will be so cute i live for it

gaylorswift: so cute we're all cuffed

werethemillers: jackson and i's one year anniversary is in THREEEEE WEEKS

werethemillers: thank god its not during self iso 

flokru: :')

emo: now we have one more job to do

iceicebaby: murphamy!!!!!!!!!!!!!

octavius: yes lets get my chronically single brother CUFFED

octavius: then mom can stop asking if i have boy problems

octavius: like for the last time, AURORA, lincoln and i are cute af

notabraham: word

jdog: :')

jdog: okay how do we get them to confess to each other

countryroad: what if the girls like

countryroad: flirt w bellamy

countryroad: bc they're all flirty anyways so nobody will think anything of it but when u like someone

countryroad: ur super aware of their existence

countryroad: then murphy will get jealous

countryroad: and do something about it

alexaplaydespacito: GALAXY BRAIN

marperhcintyre: omg 

werethemillers: he did not hesitate to snap on a plan

jdog: :') thats my boy

iceicebaby: fantastic

emo: we have a start

octavius: and when murphy starts asking us

octavius: if we think anythings up w all the girls suddenly being super flirty w him

octavius: we'll all be like oh i dont notice anything do u notice something? u gonna do something about it? huh?

flokru: we love to see it

notravenreyes: omg clarke and i can like

notravenreyes: hoot at him while he's mowing the lawn (only if my gf says its okay tho)

notravenreyes: cuz that punk cant keep a shirt on to save his life

notravenreyes: and normally clarke murphy and i go onto our lawns to like talk to keep him company even tho he cant hear anything over that loudass lawnmower 

gaylorswift: omg yeah and murphy will be like wtf is going on am i missing something 

gaylorswift: only if my gf says its okay tho bc im a simp for her

flokru: omg DUH idc idc this is for the bigger picture

alexaplaydespacito: WORD BITCH

flokru: we'd do it ourselves if we could

alexaplaydespacito: absolutely

iceicebaby: omg i love it this is going so well

werethemillers: omg i can drive by at some point to talk w bellamy

werethemillers: and i'll just throw him a few compliments like normal

werethemillers: but at that point murphy will b jealous and perhaps he'll snap

jdog: AND AND AND even if he doesnt snap

jdog: monty and i can drive by afterwards and be our normal funny selves and make bellamy laugh and stuff

countryroads: yes

jdog: and murphy will be like :O and then >:-(

emo: echo and i can do our cheeky compliments and flirts w MURPHY!!!!! on the gc

emo: and bellamy will be like

emo: waidaminute

emo: bonus points bc im murphys ex and who isnt insecure about an ex sometimes right

iceicebaby: babe ur mind

emo: uwu 

octavius: i can just slowly subtly bring it up at home

octavius: "oh murphy and emori are getting close again"

octavius: "oh murphy and emori are getting close and echo doesnt seem to have an issue"

octavius: "maybe somethings gonna happen w those three"

emo: WORM???!!!!!!!

flokru: and theyre both so smitten w each other that theres no way theyre gonna fall for anyone else anyways so no harm no foul 

notabraham: and eventually when bellamy texts me looking for bro advice 

notabraham: ill subtly suggest murphy tings

alexaplaydespacito: ill at some point bring up on the gc that we're all cuffed now since harper and anya are a thing

alexaplaydespacito: and they'll be like "uh not us"

alexaplaydespactio: and we can be like

alexaplaydespacito: "oh what a coincedence the two of u r single???"

gaylorswift: I AM LIVING FOR THIS

jdog: i feel like such a mastermind rn 

countryroads: theyre not even sus in the other chat theyre still bickering 

countryroads: they probs just think we're sick of them bitching at each other

countryroads: this plan is going PERFECTLY

octavius: okay ill find out when bell is next mowing the lawn and then plan goes into action

octavius: team murphamy on three 

octavius: one

octavius: two

octavius: three

octavius: team murphamy

gaylorswift: team murphamy

iceicebaby: team murphamy

werethemillers: team murphamy

jdog: team murphamy

countryroads: team murphamy

marperhcintyre: team murphamy

emo: team murphamy 

alexaplaydespacito: team murphamy

notabraham: team murphamy

notravenreyes: team murphamy

flokru: team murphamy


	9. call me by your name 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elio and oliver looking a lil different here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALTERNATIONS:   
> all same as last chapter, enjoy :)

**murphy and bellamy's personal cupids**

octavius: update, he will not be mowing the lawn for another two or three days

iceicebaby: its okay

notravenreyes: more time to perfect our plan

countryroads: amen!!!

**skidaddle skidoodle your dick is now a noodle**

reyesofsun: murphy stop eating food on your bed you're gonna get crumbs

bitch: oml stop looking through my window creep

reyesofsun: stop keeping ur curtains open

griffin: do u watch him sleep

reyesofsun: will neither confirm nor deny

linkin: :O

linkin: u wildin raven

loona: i dont know whether to feel threatened or not

reyesofsun: dont worry babe its just murphy

bitch: "JUST" MURPHY

bitch: im going to send u death threats

reyesofsun: can u do it in like

reyesofsun: taylor swift "you belong with me style"

reyesofsun: with the marker and sketchpad

bitch: bet

dropdeadlexy: lincoln why wont u send me taylor swift style death threats :(

linkin: what the fuck lexa

dropdeadlexy: i just feel like as your duty as my neighbour u should also do that

linkin: no i dont think i will but i fw u for trying <3

octagon: LADHSJAHKJHKJSDHKDAJSDAS

villagebicycle: i loled 

millionman: me too

echoe: me three

jazzjordan: do u guys think rodrick from diary of a wimpy kid looks like me

jazzjordan: _sent attachment "rodrickheffley.jpg"_

mountaingreen: i dont think so ur cuter

jazzjordan: heart: melted but i still need to know

emoron: r u kidding y'all look exactly alike 

loona: wait thats crazy y'all look the exact same

griffin: if u added the eyeliner

griffin: then yeah

echoe: doppelgangers

harpy: nah i dont see it

millionman: neither

dropdeadlexy: theyre the exact same what the fuck r u saying 

bitch: corporate needs u to tell the difference between these photos

villagebicycle: everyone except for miller harper and monty: they're the same picture

millionman: omg bfs that meme together stay together <3 uwu

harpy: hit it raven

reyesofsun: murphamy confirmed

bitch: nah but i fw u for trying <3

villagebicycle: no but i fw you for trying <3

bitch: what the

villagebicycle: oh no.

griffin: DID Y'ALL JUST SNED THAT

griffin: AT THE SAME TIME

dropdeadlexy: LMFAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

echoe: y'all can deny it as much as u want but the bf telepathy JUMPED OUT

linkin: when your friends who r secret bfs steal ur meme n expose themselves in the gc <3

octagon: u guys wtf that was so weird 

bitch: i said nah and he said no

villagebicycle: boom

harpy: semantics

millionman: technicalities

jazzjordan: call me by your name 2

reyesofsun: KSAHDKSAHDKJHSKHDSKS

loona: NOOOOOOOOO HAHAHHAHAHAAHHA

mountaingreen: "call me by your name and i'll call u by mine" 

jazzjordan: murphy: murphy

jazzjordan: bellamy: bellamy

emoron: ive never been so confused yet im crying w laughter

emoron: _sent attachment "lookimliterallycrying.png"_

harpy: whos fuckin da peach doe 

millionman: SKKSKSKSKKSKSJDKJKDJKJKSDJSJSDJJKS

dropdeadlexy: is it not obvious omg murphy is elio and bellamy is oliver

griffin: yeah but oliver was a top and bellamy is 

echoe: decidedly not

villagebicycle: can u guys like not

octagon: yeah can y'all NOT

bitch: i really dont like the fact that ur all imagining me fucking a peach

villagebicycle: well i wasnt until u said that

bitch: yeah yeah dont cream ur pants blake

villagebicycle: why would u say something so controversial yet so brave

villagebicycle: its like u want them to say it

bitch: say what

harpy: hit it raven

reyesofsun: MURPHAMY CONFIRMMMMEMMDDMEDDD

bitch: oh

bitch: i deserved that

villagebicycle: u fucking did dickwad

villagebicycle: wanna play minecraft

bitch: yeah gimme ten minutes im still eating on bed 

emoron: that went from 0 to 100 and back to 0 again real quick

octagon word

reyesofsun: murphy ur gonna get cockroaches

bitch: finally reunited with my kind

loona: murphy u r not cockroach >:-((((((

bitch: im scared

loona: SAY IT. 

bitch: im not a cockroach!!!!!

loona: damn right uwu 

reyesofsun: positivity queen 

mountaingreen: im scared of the women on this chat

millionman: same

villagbicyle: hesitant same

linkin: fortified same

jazzjordan: definitely same

jazzjordan: u all kick ass

dropdeadlexy: look at us ladies getting the appreciation we deserved

octagon: lex u keep knives in ur shoe even im scared of u

dropdeadlexy: what u dont???

jazzjordan: octavia could kill someone w her bare fists

octagon: but i havent 

octagon: i could but i havent

jazzjordan: raven can build a bomb

reyesofsun: will neither confirm nor deny

jazzjordan: luna can also kill people with her bare fists but she just doesnt

loona: that is true i do not 

jazzjordan: emori has pickpocketed me and snuck into my home on multiple occasions and i never knew until she told me

emoron: damn right

jazzjordan: clarke is just a baddie in general 

griffin: aw uwu

jazzjordan: harper is just so fucking charming she could make u do anything 

harpy: naw stop it uwu

jazzjordan: echo do i even need to go into why echo is scary? she fucking topped bellamy blake whos like arkadias alpha male

echoe: LMFAOOOAOOAOOOAOAOOAOAOOAOA

linkin: I- 

bitch: HSKHSKJHDKHSHSKDHJS

villagebicycle: i did what i did and i stand by it

echoe: u couldnt stand after

villagebicycle: dafuq echo we all know emori tops YOU ur just like me

echoe: i-

echoe: u right u right

villagebicycle: damn straight

bitch: nah u damn gay

jazzjordan: LOL 

dropdeadlexy: jasper do u actually think all of us r scary

dropdeadlexy: i dont want u to be scared of me :(

jazzjordan: im ngl i used piss my pants at all of u together like i stg

jazzjordan: u guys could rule the whole world together

jazzjordan: but y'all would never hurt lil ol me

jazzjordan: ... right?

mountaingreen: they better not or im throwing fists

dropdeadlexy: i would never ily full platonic

jazzjordan: <3


End file.
